shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary war Part 2
Prediction by: [[User:Imhungry4444|'Imhungry4444']] *one the left flank akuma has activated his mythical demon zoan fruit* Akuma:*holding his hand out* Gōka(hellfire) *in the palm of akumas hand, black fire starts to form* Smitty: Now what the hell is that? Sharp:*jumps away from akuma* SMITTY RUN!!!!!!!! Smitty: Why? its only fi...... *akuma appears in front of smitty and grabs his face with the black flames in his palm and smashes him to the ground* Sharp: SMITTY!!!!!!!!!! Smitty: GHA!!!!!!! *akuma lets go and starts to walk towards sharp* *as he starts walking smitty gets completely engulfed by the black flames* Smitty: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sharp: oh my god, SMITTY!!!!!!!!! Akuma: now its your turn, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Cooper: what the hell are those black flames? Dragon: the flames from hell Cooper: what? Dragon: those are no ordinary flames, their flames summoned directly from the 9th circle of hell. they cannot be put out and they cannot kill a person. Cooper: what? Dragon: those flames are special in hell because they make you burn without ever giving you the satisfaction of getting used to the pain. once their on you, you cant get them off and the pain lasts forever. no matter how long their on you its the same pain of burning without any sign of getting used to it. that's why its called eternal damnation. Cooper:*with a scared look* sir, how do you know so much about these flames? Dragon: that is something i cannot tell even you. now enough of this, send someone to take down that akuma. Cooper: but who? ?????: I will do it *a man dressed like a native american great plains chief with a huge spear steps up* Cooper: two-moon, you know what your getting yourself into here? Two-moon: i said i will do it and i will. i will bring my lieutenant too. Dragon: go right ahead. Cooper: what? sir, we cant risk a commander and a lieutenant being killed. Dragon: you underestimate two-moon, cooper. Two-moon:*puts 2 fingers in his mouth and whistles* *from the right flank, a man dressed in a dutch explorers outfit jumps up to the cliff* Dragon: The Cartographer should do fine. The Cartographer:..................... Two-moon: lets begin *the cartographer begins to transform and starts to grow wings,talons,a beak,and feathers* Two-moon:*jumps on the back of the bird* GOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *the cartographer flies off after akuma* Cooper: ah the Tori Tori no mi model:Vulture, very nice. that should give us the edge in the air. Dragon: dont count on it. i feel a massive force is on its way. *on the right flank* Coot: you whippersnappers arent as strong as i thought you would be. WG soldier: damn that coot, his snow logia devil fruit is too powerful for us to handle. ?????: LET ME THROUGH!!!!!!!!! *a huge and fat old guard soldier comes barely running in with a huge baseball bat* WG soldier: its Captain Ruth. Ruth: COOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ruth cocks his bat back and swings at coot with full force* WG soldiers: he's got him!!!!!!!! *the bat goes right through coot* Ruth: WHAT? BUT IM A HAKI USER. HOW CAN THIS BE? Coot: it seems you haven't mastered it like i have.*old man laugh* hehehehehehehe *coot stretches out his arm and points his palm at ruth* Coot: Nadare(avalanche) *a massive amount of snow rushes at ruth from coots body, and completely blows him back and covers him up with multiple WG soldiers too* Coot:*old man laugh* hehehehehhe. so much for these old guardsman. WG soldier: man he's strong. WG officer: of course he is, in his time he fought toe-to-toe with the likes of roger and whitebeard. Coot: Mō fubuki(blizzard) *another massive blizzard forms in the size and shape of a dome* *on the left flank* WG officer: keep them back, dont let them reach th...GHA!!!!!!!!! *right before hes done finishing his sentence the officer gets shot in the forehead* Bolivar:*with a sword in his right hand and a pistol in his left* that'll have to do. WG soldier: you bastard!!!!! *multiple WG soldiers rush at bolivar* Bolivar: too easy *bolivar starts to fend off multiple WG swordsman with the sword in his right hand and shoots down multiple WG soldiers with the pistol in his left hand at the same time* Bolivar: are you guys even gonna make me sweat? *at the center* *while flying on the cartographers back in his vulture form, two-moon finally spots akuma* Two-moon: gotcha, THERE*he points at akuma* *the vulture zooms at akuma* Akuma:*spotting the giant vulture flying at him* hehehehehehe it wont be that easy.Gōka *with the black flames in his left hand, akuma grabs the prongs of his pitch-fork with his left hand engulfing them in the process* Akuma:*prepares to launch his flamed pitch-fork at the vulture* CATCH THIS!!!!!!*throws the pitch-fork at the vulture* *two-moon sees this and jumps forward with his spear and smashes the inflamed pitch-fork down into the ground with his spear* Akuma: WHAT? *the vulture flies up and fires multiple feathers at akuma from his wings* Akuma: hehe childs play *akuma stretches out his tail and starts to whip it around rapidly sending all the feathers away from him* *while akuma is taking out the feathers, two-moon jumps down and with his spear he sweeps akumas feet making him fall in the process* Akuma: damn it, i forgot about you. *two-moon then jumps up with his spear upside down pointing at akuma, goes down and spears the ground with akuma rolling out of the way* *a massive explosion occurs when two-moon spears the ground* Akuma: what power, but its nothing i cant handle. HAHAHAHHAHAHA *as the dust clears two-moon is standing there staring at the spear in the ground* Two-moon: why did you run. Akuma: huh? Two-moon: you were defeated and you ran. why didnt you accept defeat like man. Akuma: are you retarded or something? Two-moon: their is no honor in running. Akuma: thats big talk. lets see you back it up, Dai ni gōka(second hellfire) *akuma puts both hands out and dark flames start up in both of his palms. Akuma:*lunges at two-moon* YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Two-moon: MMMMMMMMM!!!!*also lunges at akuma* *view of the battlefield* *the violent battle is escalating, violent fighting throughout the battlefield is growing fiercer and fiercer* *cooper is seen on the cliff giving orders* *ivankov at the center is pulling out acrobatic attacks all-over taking out all who she strikes* *kenji and shima are seen clashing and slashing without any stoppage, just constant action* *some WG soldier climb up the cliff and attempt to attack amelia* *amelia turns to them, closes her eyes and points her palms at them* *the WG soldiers stop in their tracks, their eyes go blank and they start attacking and killing eachother* WG officer at the wall: AMELIA IS DISTRACTED, FIRE ALL CANNONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the WG cannons start to fire all at once and a massive barrage of cannon balls is coming at the Revo. cliff* *amelia turns in surprise* ?????:Kamikaze(divine wind) *a massive stream of wind is seen sending the cannon ball barrage back at he WG second wall* *amelia turns around in surprise* *dragon is seen standing with his arm out* Bolivar:*looking at dragon* looks like master is going to start rampaging. Two-moon: we have to hurry and take all these unworthy adversaries out, GHA*clashes with akuma* Ivankov: UH OH DRAGON IS GETTING IMPATIENT!!!!!! Coot: finally he's gonna have a hand in this, that lazy s....*a WG soldier cuts coots head in half but it reforms with snow* WG soldier: Bastard!!!!! Coot: your 1000 years too late to beat me*coot smashes the soldier's head with the top of his cane* *the battle continues with soldiers and revolutionaries clashing all over* Dragon: he's here *a large man arrives on the wall* ?????:*to the officer at the wall* alright lets get this started!!!!!!!!!!!! WG officer: COMMANDER KONG!!!!!!!!!!!! Kong: tell all the soldiers to pull back. im going into action. WG officer: Yes sir!! *all the field officers are radioed by their den den mushi's with them telling all their soldiers to pull back behind the 2nd wall* Cooper: their all retreating, that can only mean one thing, KONG. Akuma:*sees kong* looks like play time is over, see ya later. Two-moon: this battle is not over. Akuma: dont worry i'll be back, just make sure you dont die. hehehehehehehehe *runs off to the 2nd wall* *with all the WG soldiers behind the 2nd wall kong jumps in front of the wall* Kong:*takes off his coat and drops it* LETS DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction